


Three Crows and A Cat

by Kuwoah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, naked volleyballs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuwoah/pseuds/Kuwoah
Summary: A shower seemed like a simple, menial task that any person could accomplish. But when it's two people? That's a different story altogether, pal. It's..complicated. Neither of you wants to end up hurting yourselves, you don't want to fall. But enough of how we technically first met, how about you two?





	1. Showers.

Tsukishima Kei. Blond, golden brown eyes, first year, male, middle blocker. Number 11 of Karasuno High's volleyball club.

Kuroo Tetsurou, "Scheming Captain." Black hair, hazel eyes, third year, male, captain, middle blocker. Number 1 of Nekoma High's volleyball club.

Blunt, irritated easily. Oddly clever, nonchalant. Calm, collected. Well, for the most part, he is.

Laid-back, scheming. Awfully sly, always smirking. A true leader, but he's **extremely** irritating.

How the hell did they end up together? Well, it's quite the tale.  _I'll let them tell you..._

 

Tsukki huffed in annoyance. How long is this godforsaken game going to last? Yes, there he was. Karasuno versus Nekoma, the long-lasting rival schools. "Thank God," He quietly said as the game was over. Quickly, he lined up with the rest of his team and barely bowed. They all cleaned up the court and ran to the showers, hot and sweaty from the match. By now, it was Karasuno's first year's turns and Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be found. Shrugging off the thought of his missing teammates (and friend), he grabbed a towel and went towards the showers. The tall boy hummed slightly and went to one of the showers farthest from the door. Hopefully, no one else was in the bathroom. Kei stripped himself of his clothing and hopped into the shower, after taking his glasses off, of course. 

Tetsurou, looked up from his shower, hearing the stall next to his turn on. The tall male curiously stepped out of his stall and peeked into the one that had recently been turned on. A soft, whispering singing voice was heard from the pale male. Hazel eyes widened as he stared at the naked blond before him. He coughed slightly and the male quickly spun around, nearly falling on his ass. As he almost fell, an inhuman sound erupted from his pink lips. Actually, if Kuroo hadn't caught him, Tsukishima would have fallen. 

 

"Well, hello there,"

"Why the hell are you in my shower, you fuckwad?!?!"

"Ah, your kind words make me embarrassed~"

"Let me go, asshat,"

"You'll fall."

"What a tragedy."

Kuroo rolled his eyes and let the blond go, watching as he gently fell to the ground and immediately stood up. His large hands covered his crotch and Tetsu raised an eyebrow at this. "We have the same parts?" His tanned hands rested on his hips, dick in all it's glory as he stared at Kei. 

"Get out of my shower, please," The blond said, awkwardly shifting.

"Mmmmnah."

The paler male groaned at this. He just wanted to shower then go to sleep. What was stopping him? Oh, maybe it was his raging boner. Or, maybe, just maybe, the male watching him. Practically analyzing him. He  _hated_  being watched and analyzed, but at the same time it  _turned him on._ Weird, huh?

"Please, just get out of my stall.." His cheeks were flushed lightly as he looked off to side.

"..cute." Tetsurou smiled widely. 

Tsukishima just wanted to shower and then leave. That's it. But, no, that damned captain had to come in there. Stupid cat...

"What the fuck are you doing in my shower, anyway?" Kei asked, scowl growing on his face, but it wasn't very scary with his blush.

"Relax~"

"How the hell can I relax when there's a naked man in my shower please get out I'd like to cleanse myself in peace thanks"

"No," The hazel-eyed male wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder. "Let me stay. I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun~" A smirk grew on his lightly tanned face.

' _Shit,_ ' Tsukki thought to himself. ' _How am I to resist a dashingly handsome boy, who, might I add, is naked before my very eyes?_ ' (the sarcasm is real folks) ' _Oh, I know._ ' The blond promptly shoved Kuroo out of the shower and closed the curtain. "Stay out, thanks, bye"

The black-haired male fell down, a shocked look on his countenance. What.. What just happened? He stood up again and opened the curtain, closing it behind him quietly. He wrapped his muscle-y arms around Kei's waist, causing the blond boy to jump again. " _Why?_ " 

"You're cute, alright? Plus, you're pretty funny."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Alright, fin-" He froze at the feeling of something.. _hard_  against his buttocks. This caused him to sputter in shock and embarrassment. Kuroo smirked widely at his reaction to his boner. 

"What is it, blondie?" Kei gulped loudly.

"Y-your..thing.."

"Hm? What about it?"

"I-it's pr-pressing on m-my butt..." Kuroo laughed loudly at this. 

"Of course it is!" He gently prodded Tsukishima's hole. "Can I?"

"What?!"

"Can I fuck you, glasses?"

"Um... Y-yeah.." With permission granted, he thrust gently into Kei and bit his lip at how tight he was.

"Holy f-fuck. Why are you so tight..? Don't tell me I'm.." Tsukki's body was shaking, which answered Kuroo's question, causing his hazel colored eyes to sadden. "Shit..sorry. I thought someone else already..."

Kei profusely shook his head. "..out! Take it out! It hurts!" He shook harder and Kuroo slowly backed his hips before snapping them forward, causing the blond to moan. "Pl-please.."


	2. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dang there he go

Kuroo groaned, "M-megane..." 

 

meanwhilleeeeeeeee

 

Hinata huffed. Where the heck could that tol blondie go? It shouldn't be that hard to find a giant, six foot three guy, right? It's pretty hard. Truly. Sighing, he walked over to Daichi, telling him how he couldn't find Tsukishima. The third-year nodded, sending Hinata off to the showers. Hinata walked slowly into the bathroom, blinking when he heard... Was that moaning? His brown eyes looked towards the back corner where two showers were on, but only one of them was being used. What? Letting his curiosity get the best of him, the small boy opened the curtain slightly. Gasping quietly, he immediately closed it and went to a different shower. His face was flushed a deep scarlet. 

 

Back to Kei and Tetsu

 

Tetsurou flushed deeply as he moaned, cautiously thrusting in and out of Tsukishima's ass. Kei groaned quietly, panting. "Y-you can go faster if you'd like," He softly said, honey brown eyes glancing back at the elder male. 

"Alright," Kuroo nervously bit his lip as his hips snapped back into Tsukki harshly. "I might cum soon.." He whispered into the blond's ear. 

"Do it outside, please," The younger middle blocker murmured. 

"Will do," And so he did. The sticky white liquid landed on Kei's back as Kuroo pulled out as he came. Kei shook slightly, sinking to his knees as he came. Kuroo slyly snuck out of the shower and went back into his own. 

Kei panted, eyes closed as he tried to think. Standing up, his knees shook as he washed the sperm off of his back. Once finished with that, he turned off the water and stood there for a few moments. 

 

What the fuck had he just done?


	3. Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:20 A.M.  
> nya (Kozume Kenma) Said:
> 
> owo whats this
> 
>  
> 
> 3:30 A.M.  
> neko (Kuroo Tetsurou) Said:
> 
> kenma literally wtf
> 
>  
> 
> 3:30 A.M.  
> nya (Kozume Kenma) Said:
> 
> oh, it's u
> 
>  
> 
> 3:31 A.M.  
> neko (Kuroo Tetsurou) Said:
> 
> tf is that supposed 2 mean
> 
>  
> 
> 3:32 A.M.  
> nya (Kozume Kenma) Said:
> 
> nothing? ( ´ ω ` )
> 
>  
> 
> 3:33 A.M.  
> nya (Kozume Kenma) Said:
> 
> btw your boyfriend or whatever  
> stopped by to yell @ us
> 
>  
> 
> 3:34 A.M.  
> nya (Kozume Kenma) Said:
> 
> kuroo????

Tsukishima cursed quietly under his breath, waiting for Kuroo to leave the showers. Hearing the main door close, he collided his fist with the wall. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated over and over again, aggravated. How could he have let this happen to himself? He had sex with a man he barely even knew.

He stood up shakily, tears pooling up in his eyes. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called out, causing Tsukishima to jump slightly. 

"I-in here, Yamaguchi.." The freckled boy slowly opened the curtain, eyes widening at the sight before him. Tadashi quickly handed Kei his towel before helping him out of the shower. 

"Are you okay, Tsukki?" The curious boy asked, wondering what made the Tsukishima Kei cry. 

"I'm fine," he mumbled, flinching slightly as he dried off. 

"Clearly not," Yamaguchi cautiously placed a hand on the taller male's shoulder, looking worried. "Tell me what happened, Tsukishima." Kei could tell Yamaguchi was being serious, saying his actual last name rather his nickname that he had given him in junior high. 

"It's nothing, just a stupid mistake I made." He grumbled, squinting without his glasses. Yamaguchi pursed his lips thoughtfully. Sighing, Tadashi handed Tsukishima his glasses. 

"When you decide it's _something_ , come talk to me, please." The blond nodded meekly, staring down at his bared feet as he dressed. 

* * *

Kei winced as he sat down on his "bed." Taking his glasses off, he placed them on the side of his pillow, knowing they wouldn't get broken there. He rolled onto his side and let the drowsiness take over. 

* * *

 

It was around three A.M. when a loud bang came from the room that the Nekoma team was in. Tsukishima, being a light sleeper, immediately woke up to the sound. Grabbing his glasses and placing them on his face, he opened the door to the classroom they were sleeping in, sneaking out into the hallway. Kei closed the door behind him as he listened to his bare feet pad against the tile floor. He cautiously opened the door to Nekoma's room, peeking inside. He saw everyone still awake. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Can you guys keep it down, some people are trying to sleep." He demanded, rather than asked. His voice cracked as he spoke, causing some of the Nekoma player's to snicker. 

"Ah, sorry," a short male said. Tsukki looked down at him. Was that their libero? "They wanted to play stupid games." Kei rolled his eyes. 

"It's fine. Just please keep it down," his gravelly, tired voice didn't crack this time, only sounding monotonous and bored.

The small boy nodded as he closed the door and Kei walked back to the Karasuno room. As he walked, he felt a pair of eyes behind him. He shivered.

"Should've worn my shirt.." He mumbled to himself as he neared the room. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, going to yell when he felt a hand be put over his mouth. 

"Don't yell." The voice threatened. It sounded almost familiar. Huh. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oofs come bother me on tumblr I guess lol


End file.
